hannahmontanafandomcom-20200223-history
Cuffs Will Keep Us Together
"Cuffs Will Keep Us Together" is the second episode of Season 2. The title is a reference to the Captain & Tenille song "Love Will Keep Us Together." Plot During gym class with Mrs. McDermott, Miley is tired of being picked last every time for teams and being nicknamed "Stinky". When Lilly is selected as one of the captains for flag football, Miley thinks that she will finally be picked first. However, the other captain, Lilly's rival since second grade, Joannie Palumbo , starts to boast about how she is better than Lilly and can't be beaten. With Miley doing most of the negotiating, Lilly and Joannie make a bet that the loser would get a haircut from the winner. When the teams are picked, Miley is left for last when Lilly picks Sarah ahead of her. In return, Miley shuns Lilly after a concert and the girls refuse to talk to each other. Miley later learns that she has won a country music award, a "bootie" for the song "True Friend" and without her best friend to tell, finds Oliver. Miley and Oliver run into Lilly at the beach and the girls, while fighting over who Oliver will be friends with, are handcuffed together by Oliver until they are friends again. When Miley argues that she has a live speech that night to accept her award, Oliver relents, but cannot find the key to unlock the girls. Miley and Lilly get ready for the speech while Oliver goes to find his mother's spare key. Before the speech Oliver comes to unlock the girls, but the key breaks, so for her speech Miley uses one of Lilly's arms while Lilly crouches behind her chair. During the speech, the girls realize what true friendship is about and make up after Hannah accepts her award. In a subplot Robby Ray gives Jackson the silent treatment until he does his chores. Continuity *Although Joanie has been Lilly's rival, she had never been seen in the show before this episode. *Having established that Oliver's mother is a police officer in the previous episode, this one shows that she was promoted to detective. Production and critical response As the second episode of Hannah Montana's Freshman High-Five this episode premiered on Tuesday of the week. It placed 15th in cable viewing in the United States. It was the least watched episode of the series for the week with only 3.51 million viewers and 2.556 million households Cast Main Cast *Miley Cyrus as Miley Ray Stewart *Emily Osment as Lilly Truscott *Mitchel Musso as Oliver Oken *Jason Earles as Jackson Stewart *Billy Ray Cyrus as Robby Ray Stewart Recurring Cast * Hayley Chase as Joannie Palumbo * Morgan York as Sarah Absent Cast *Moises Arias as Rico Trivia * Robby Ray says, Carrie Underwood is introducing Hannah to receive the award. Miley and Billy Ray introduced Carrie Underwood for an award at the CMT award show. * The handcuffs Oliver has are not standard-issue police handcuffs but more like prop cuffs used at magic shows. However they appear similar to the old ones used in police transport trucks. * In the flag football scenes advertisements for Rico's Surf Shop and Malibu Lanes are seen on the scoreboard. These are places seen in previous episodes. * This episode is similar to the Lizzie McGuire episode "Sibling Bonds" *When Lilly is trying to get Oliver to hang out with her instead of Miley, she asks to go surfing with him. In reply, Oliver mentions surfing with big, dangerous, guy sharks to make him look more macho. But in real life, Mitchel Musso's worst fear is sharks. He mentioned this to a reporter at the movie premiere for his movie, Monster House. *In Miley's speech, she says some of the lyrics of "True Friend". *The working title of this episode was "Not-So-True Friend". This is known because on the front cover of the script this is the title. *Rico does not appear in this episode, making it the first time that the full cast has not appeared in season 2. *It is unknown how Miley and Lily got uncuffed. Quotes :Miley: I hate flag football! It's just one more sport where I get picked last, and you wanna know why?! :Lilly: 'Cause you stink? (Miley glares at her) Or 'cause you're pretty and all the other girls are jealous? :Miley: Nice save. :Mrs. McDermott: Let's go, ladies! Pick your teams. You're slower than my husband in the bathroom. Curse the day he put that plasma screen in there! :Mrs. McDermott: Let's go, ladies! Pick your teams. You're slower than my husband in the bathroom. :Miley: You said that last week. :Mrs. McDermott: I know. Now he's got a mini fridge in there. I think he's hiding from me. :Miley: You're going down, Phoney Joanie! :Lilly: Who smells like week old Baloney :Miley: Been in your locker all alone-y! :Lilly: Right next to that...that... :Miley: Melted ice-cream cone-y! :Lilly: Ooh! Girl, you are in the zone-y! :Joanie: Yo, Salt-n-Pepa, wanna bet on it? :Miley: Does she? How 'bout winning captain gets to give loosing captain a little haircut. :looks at Miley. :Joanie: You're on! :turns to Joanie. :Lilly: Or, we could bet a quarter, 'cuz it's just about the fun of competition! :Joanie: No, it's really about me kicking your butt again! Yeah!! :Lola: Hey, I'm not the one who gave a limo ride to a plant! :Hannah: At least if Fern was playing flag football, she would've just picked me! :Lola: It's a FICUS! :Hannah: NAMED FERN! :Robbie: Hey, darlin', you still upset about what happened with you and Lilly. :Hannah: No, of course not. Why would you say that? :Robbie: Well, you normally don't introduce "True Friend" as a touching little song about a two-faced backstabber. :Hannah: Just my way of keeping things fresh. You know, I'm an artist. That's what I do. :Robbie: Well, I'm a dad, and knowing that that's a hunk of hooey, that's what I do. Goofs * In the scene where Lilly's legs and feet are on top of Miley's shoulders in Hannah's closet, they are not handcuffed together. * In the scene just before Hannah is about to accept her award, Miley's brown hair is coming out of the wig. * During Hannah's concert her sleeve changes between being rolled up and not multiple times during the song. * Just before Hannah accepts her award, you can see Hannah's arm behind her back, when Lola is behind Hannah's back-it looks like she has three arms. * It would be impossible to get a shirt on while handcuffed together because you wouldn't be able to get the sleeve on the one arm.